doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hand of Fear
"The Hand of Fear" is the second story of the fourteenth season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Background information *"The Hand of Fear" was originally the title of a very different Doctor Who serial. In the spring of 1975, Bob Baker and Dave Martin were slated to write the final six-part adventure for the programme's 1975-6 series. They delivered a story outline on 29 May, and proceeded to spend the summer writing the scripts. Set in 1990s Britain after a revolution, this version of the script dealt with an incursion by aliens from the Omega 4.6 black hole in space. The Omegans have identified mankind as a disease, and two competing factions have each sent in an agent to deal with the problem, in different ways: one aims to re-educate humanity, but the other plans to destroy it. The scripts were delivered in the autumn, but they still needed more work than there was time to revise them. Another serial was made in its place ("The Seeds of Doom"), and in October the writers agreed to a full-scale rewrite for the 1976-7 series. *The unmade version of "The Hand of Fear" featured an ageing Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, who has been moved from UNIT to the Extraterrestrial Xenological Intelligence Taskforce (EXIT), which investigates UFO activity. Ultimately, he is killed after he realises that the only way to intercept an Omegan kamikaze crash-landing is to steer his own rocket ship into a collision course. *Zazzka "resembles a Russian soldier in his bulky white insulation suit with integral hood," says the script. *On his first job as effects designer, Colin Mapson wanted to make his mark with something different, so he designed the obliteration module with a smooth surface. In the mid-1970s, the BBC's effects model-makers liked their spaceships with a lot of intricate detail, so the ships' hulls were usually covered with parts cannibalised from plastic Airfix model kits. Mapson worked on the model with his assistant, Steve Drewett, and Drewett used his previous experience as an apprentice at the Ford Motor Company in creating the model's curvature. Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Tom Baker *Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen *Dr. Carter - Rex Robinson *Intern - Renu Setna *Abbott - David Purcell *Zazzka - Roy Pattison *King Rokon - Roy Skelton *Guard - Robin Hargave *Professor Watson - Glyn Houston *Driscoll - Roy Boyd *Miss Jackson - Frances Pidgeon *Elgin - John Cannon *Eldrad - Judith Paris *Kastrian Eldrad - Stephen Thorne Uncredited performers *Unknown performers as **Jim (3) **Mike (1) **Obarl (1) Crew *Written by Bob Baker and Dave Martin *Directed by Lennie Mayne *Produced by Philip Hinchcliffe *Fight Arranger - Max Faulkner *Incidental Music by Dudley Simpson *Title Music by Ron Grainer and the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Title Sequence by Bernard Lodge *Production Unit Manager - Christopher D'Oyly-John *Production Assistant - Marion McDougall *Lighting - Derek Slee *Sound - Brian Hiles *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Film Cameraman - Mark Samett *Film Recordist - Graham Bedwell *Film Editor - Christopher Rowlands *Costume Designer - Barbara Lane *Make-Up Artist - Judy Neame *Visual Effects Designer - Colin Mapson *Script Editor - Robert Holmes *Designer - Christine Ruscoe References 150 million BC; 1976 Aberdeen; acid; ambulance; ammonite; Andy Pandy; astro-rectifier; Atomic Energy Commission; banana; blood; brigadier; British armed forces; car; carbon; carbon-based life form; ceramic; closed-circuit television; commander; computer; Croydon; Daddy Wouldn't Buy Me a Bow Wow; DNA; doctor of medicine; dog; dolomite; Earth; Eldrad's ring; electron; electron microscope; engineer; explosive; fighter plane; fossil; Gallifrey; Ganymede driver; Geiger counter; geologist; Hillview Road; histologist; hypnotism; insulation suit; Ireland; Jurassic; Kastria; Kastrian; Kastrian Central Command; Kastrian starship; king; Land Rover; Laws of Time; Lethbridge-Stewart, Alistair; limestone; mergin nut; metal; missile; multi-quantiscope; muscle; nuclear power station; nuclear reactor; nuclear strike; Nunton Complex; obliteration module; Outer Dome 6; owl (toy); path lab; pathology; physics; plastic; professor; quarry; race bank; radiation; RAF Air Command; red alert; regeneration; regenerator chamber; roentgen; Royal Air Force; scarf; silicon; solar barrier; solar wind; sonic screwdriver; spaceship; Special Branch; Sullivan, Harry; Technic; telephone; temporal grace; thermal chamber; thermocoupling; Time Lord; trachoid time crystal; United Kingdom; United Kingdom law enforcement; virology; virus; Watson, Susie; Zeus plug Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes